


Damisela en Apuros

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: damisela en apuros: 1. una doncella en peligro; 2. el objetivo a rescatar por un héroe; 3. Draco Malfoy
Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Damisela en Apuros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Damsel in Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423223) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



Blaise Zabini era hombre muerto.

— ¡Devuélveme mi varita, ahora! —Draco Malfoy exigió, su voz enojada reverberando en las paredes del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año.

—La recuperarás en el almuerzo —Blaise ni parpadeó por el enojo del rubio—. Para entonces, habrás aprendido la lección.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? —siseó Draco— Seré humillado delante de toda la escuela.

— ¿Y no lo estábamos, cuando nos diste esa poción que reorganizó las partes de nuestro cuerpo? —Blaise dijo.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso fue divertido.

— ¡Tenía un pene por nariz!

— ¿En serio? Pensé que era tu dedo meñique.

Los ojos de Blaise se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Los demás han corrido la voz de no ayudarte en todo Slytherin, y sin tu varita, no puedes amenazar a nadie. Te veo en el almuerzo.

— ¡Zabini!

El cepillo de pelo que Draco tiró, golpeó la puerta al cerrarse detrás de su compañero de dormitorio. El espejo encima de su tocador se movió.

—Necesitarás eso, si quieres tener la oportunidad de verte decente.

—Te lo tiraré si no cierras la boca. —gruñó Draco.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse irritable.

Draco suspiró frustrado y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Había una razón por la que se peinaba con un hechizo todos los días. Sólo seis personas vivas lo habían visto al natural, y cuatro de ellas acababan de robarle la varita en venganza por su última broma.

Draco tiró de un mechón rubio que había caído delante de su cara y vio, bizqueando, cómo rebotaba ridículamente cuando lo soltó. Recién salido de las duchas, su pelo limpio y sedoso volvía a su estado normal y maldijo a su padre por tener una madre con pelo rizado natural. Maldijo a su padre otra vez por haber sido un bastardo afortunado al conseguir los mechones rectos del abuelo Malfoy, dejando a Draco como el desfigurado por la herencia.

La masa de rizos sueltos ya había empezado a encresparse al secarse su pelo. Draco fue a buscar su cepillo e intentó domar el nido de ratas. Lo alisó tanto como pudo y lo ató con una cinta negra detrás de su cuello. Sus labios se apretaron mientras miraba su reflejo. Unos cuantos rizos se soltaron de la cinta, cayendo en suaves tirabuzones, enmarcando su cara.

Iba a matar a Zabini.

* * *

—Pero Pansy-

—No, Draco, no voy a ayudarte —dijo Pansy—. Es tu propia culpa por gastarles esa desagradable broma.

—No pareció importarte dónde terminó la lengua de Nott.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada asesina. Draco pensó que era prudente no molestarla más.

* * *

El reloj en la sala común de Slytherin le dijo a Draco que era hora de ir a clase. Como Zabini había prometido, ni un solo compañero de casa se había ofrecido a ayudar y los pocos a los que había preguntado (amenazado) sólo se habían reído. Incluso los primeros años de Slytherin se mantuvieron al margen.

Draco se adelantó y se deslizó a su asiento momentos antes de que el profesor Snape cerrara de golpe la puerta del aula. Su clase de pociones estaba formada por estudiantes de las cuatro casas y era obvio que su situación ya se había extendido por toda la escuela. Maldito Zabini.

—Silencio —ordenó Snape, deteniendo los susurros y risitas. A su favor, apenas se detuvo cuando vio la crin indómita de Draco—. Vista al frente y copien las instrucciones de la pizarra. ¿Alguien puede decirme el nombre de la poción que estamos preparando?

Dos personas levantaron la mano, Granger y Turpin de Ravenclaw. Draco sabía la respuesta, por supuesto, pero prefirió no llamar la atención de nuevo. Por suerte, su asiento estaba en la parte de atrás de la sala, y sólo los de su fila se volvían para mirar. Bueno, ellos y Harry Potter.

Potter estaba en la esquina delantera de la sala, retorcido en su silla con la cabeza apoyada en su puño, mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado del salón. Tampoco era la habitual mirada perdida de Potter. Potter miró a Draco durante todo el período de la clase, incluso después de que Snape le dijera que se detuviera.

Draco podía sentir los ojos de Potter sobre él mientras trabajaba. Era diferente a las otras miradas de sus compañeros de clase, las cuales eran burlonas. La mirada de Potter era intensa; su atención parecía estar puesta únicamente en Draco, como si este hubiera hecho algo realmente malo. Draco trató de no retorcerse incómodamente durante la clase.

Potter era un pato raro, lo había sido desde que regresó a la escuela después de matar a "El Innombrable" al final del sexto año (permitiendo convenientemente a Draco y sus amigos no tener que elegir oficialmente un bando en la guerra). Potter había llegado así, con su torpeza habitual y con su acostumbrada forma de no pensar antes de hacer un movimiento. Draco había conseguido meterse con Potter solo una vez desde que regresó, y no olvidaría ese encuentro.

—Miren, es el Asesino —había dicho Draco maliciosamente, apoyado en la columna de piedra fuera de las puertas principales del castillo—. Potter debería estar en Azkaban con los otros asesinos, si me preguntas.

—Cállate, Malfoy. —Weasley había intervenido. Él y Granger flanquearon a Potter por ambos lados.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No soy el único que piensa que está mal que Potter ande suelto —se burló Draco. Sus compañeros de Slytherin murmuraron de acuerdo—. He oído que mató a Quien-Tú-Sabes con sus propias manos. ¿Qué te parece, Potter? ¿El asesinar al Señor Tenebroso con tus propias manos? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Sí. —la palabra clara en su idioma, pero Potter la había siseado como si estuviera hablando en pársel. Los inquietantes ojos verdes de Potter clavaron a Draco en la pared, con una intensidad oscura. Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba más asustado que nunca en ese momento, y se preguntaba si Potter también lo iba a matar con sus propias manos ahí mismo.

Sin embargo, no había sido Potter quien había atacado a Draco. Granger había intervenido y lo había maldecido con un hechizo castrador que lo dejó retorciéndose y a sus amigos temiendo por sus propios genitales. Desde entonces, Draco evitaba a Potter tanto como podía y, en las clases que compartían, Potter normalmente ni siquiera le miraba.

Pero ahora, Potter lo miraba fijamente. Era desconcertante. Draco no podía esperar a que la clase terminara para poder escapar. Enfrentar la humillación por el estado de su cabello era preferible a enfrentar a Harry Potter, el Asesino a Mano Alzada.

Sin embargo, Draco no lo logró. Al final de la lección, el Hufflepuff que estaba sentado frente a él tiró su kit de pociones de la mesa y huyó antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo. Sin una varita, Draco quedó atrapado recogiendo las botellas, bolsas y frascos del suelo (por suerte para el Hufflepuff, ninguno se había roto) y volviéndolas a empaquetar en el kit.

—Te alcanzaré, Hermione. —fueron las fatídicas palabras que Draco escuchó antes de enderezarse para encontrarse con uno de los dos últimos alumnos de la clase.

Potter era el otro.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron al frente del aula y se relajó visiblemente. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, repasando los pergaminos de los deberes. Potter no lo mataría con Snape presente... ¿verdad?

Draco se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo por ser un mariquita. Enderezó sus hombros y se encontró con la mirada de Potter.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, monstruo de cuatro ojos?

Potter rodeó la mesa y Draco se obligó a no moverse, ya que Potter invadió su espacio personal. Le dio una bofetada a la mano que se acercó para tirar de uno de los rizos sueltos.

—No me toques.

— ¿Tu pelo es así de verdad? —Potter dijo, sin amedentrarse por la bofetada.

—Sí —dijo Draco con acidez. Se colocó la mochila en el hombro—. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí y que me miren como a una bestia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Comparación apropiada. —dijo Potter oscuramente, sacando su varita de su cinturón.

Sintiendo un poco de pánico, Draco le echó un vistazo a Snape, que estaba mirando pero no haciendo nada. ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo nada? ¡Potter acababa de sacar su varita!

—No te muevas —dijo Potter, cuando Draco retrocedió con las tácticas de salvamento apropiadas. Potter le sujetó la muñeca a Draco antes de que pudiera huir en forma varonil y tocó con su varita la parte superior de la cabeza de Draco—. Levecrispus.

Draco conocía ese hechizo y la alarma que revoloteaba en su corazón se ralentizó. Era el mismo hechizo que usaba todas las mañanas desde que era un niño, específicamente para el pelo rizado. Potter debió aprenderlo de Granger, en la rara ocasión en que la Sabelotodo lo usaba. Draco podía sentir un cosquilleo a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo mientras su cabello se alisaba. La cinta se aflojó con el cambio, resbaló por su espalda y flotó hasta el suelo.

Potter soltó la muñeca de Draco, se agachó, y buscó la cinta alrededor de las piernas de Draco. Luego se enderezó y se la ofreció.

—Mucho mejor. Está muy mal que te veas tan desordenado.

—Uh... —¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir Draco? Los Malfoy nunca le daban las gracias a nadie.

Potter hizo algo entonces que no había hecho en todo el año y Draco tuvo miedo una vez más: sonrió. Una sonrisa gigante, de oreja a oreja. Merlín... Potter tiene muchos dientes.

Draco dio otro paso atrás.

—Nos vemos, Malfoy. —dijo Potter alegremente y prácticamente rebotó fuera del salón de clases.

Draco parpadeó como un búho hacia la puerta un momento antes de dirigirse al profesor Snape.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Creo que te las arreglaste para sacar al señor Potter de su depresión. —dijo Snape.

— ¿Usando mi pelo? —Draco dijo incrédulo.

—Desde que empezó en Hogwarts, el señor Potter ha tenido el peso del mundo de los magos sobre sus hombros. Pero con la destrucción del Señor Oscuro, ya no hay necesidad del héroe Potter. Entonces no sabe qué hacer al respecto.

— ¿Potter se convirtió en un psicópata asustadizo y silencioso porque ya no se siente necesitado?

La ceja aceitosa de Snape se arqueó ante la descripción de Draco.

—A Potter le gusta ser el héroe, como bien sabe, señor Malfoy. Hoy usted le dio la oportunidad de serlo otra vez.

—Maldita sea. —gimió Draco mientras asimilaba lo dicho por su profesor. Potter lo había rescatado de su pelo salvaje, además de que él, Draco Malfoy, archienemigo de Potter en Hogwarts, le había hecho feliz otra vez.

Draco decidió que la muerte era demasiado amable para Zabini.

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *


End file.
